earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 23
Characters * Baxter Stockman * Qas * Rocksteady * Bebop * Shredder * Hattori Tatsu * Karl Blanque * Oroku Karai Location * TCRI, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 2045 Local Time VOX Archive *crackle, loud footsteps: 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances *'Oroku Karai:' We've returned, father. *'Shredder: '''Ah, I see these two are more appropiately dressed... Excellent. *'Bebop: snort Yeah, sorry about that, boss-man. *'Rocksteady: '''Yeah, chuckle we didn't mean to come up on you with all our junk swinging around willy-nilly like- *'Hattori Tatsu: 'Silence! *'Bebop: Oh, right... snort Sorry. *'Shredder: 'footsteps This new clothing is what you chose to wear? *'Rocksteady: '''Oh, yeah... This stuff suits us. *'Bebop: fabric shifting Yeah, it does... snort Fancy set-up you guys have back there. *'Rocksteady: '''Yeah,what was that place called- The Techno - *'Hattori Tatsu: Silence! *'Bebop: 'snort Yeah, dude. Shut up. whack *'Rocksteady: 'stumbling footsteps, groan, footsteps, whack *'Bebop:' footsteps, whack *'Hattori Tatsu: '''Enough! *'Rocksteady: Sorry. My bad. *'''Bebop: snort Yeah, his bad. *'Oroku Karai: 'footsteps They were quite impressed with the textile fabricator, Lord Krang. *'Karl Blanque: '''Glad it could be of service. *'Bebop: That high-tech closet was yours, man? snort Respect... Where you get one of those? *'''Rocksteady: scoff Man, I told you it's gotta be from one of them Swiss furniture places. *'Baxter Stockman:' footsteps Anyway, sir, if I might interrupt- *'Shredder:' By all means, doctor. What is it? *'Baxter Stockman:' I've finished the tests. We have seven survivors, but I highly suspect one of them will not live through the night so I shall wait until morning before adding their specimen files to the database. As to the fatalities, we'va already begun harvesting thier organic material for study and breakdown. Once completed, we will return over the necessary components to the General's forces. *'Karl Blanque: '''Appreciated, doctor. *'Shredder: How many subjects are ready for deployment soon? *'''Oroku Karai: Uh, counting these two? *'Shredder: '''Yes. *'Oroku Karai:' Three... Though, I would hold off on the other one until we can be more certain he is mentally sound. *'Karl Blanque: scoff You consider these two imbeciles to be "mentally sound"? chuckle *'''Oroku Karai: Well, they did volunteer for this. And Qas has vouched for their allegiance. *'Qas:' under-breath: No, I didn't... *'Karl Blanque: '''Qas? *'Shredder: One of my daughter's most trusted and capable lieutenants, General. *'''Oroku Karai: Qas! *'Qas:' footsteps Yes, Lady Karai? *'Oroku Karai:' General, this is Qas. Father, Qas has... prior affiliations with these two subjects. She has volunteered to oversee their deployment. *'Qas:' ... *'Shredder:' Is that so? *'Qas': ... *'Oroku Karai: '''Qas, you may speak freely. *'Qas:' sigh It is. *'Shredder:' Excellent. Qas, you continue to impress. Good work. *'Qas: Thank you, Lord Shredder. *explosion *'Karl Blanque: '''What was that?! *'Shredder: 'Daughter! *'Oroku Karai: 'On it, father. footsteps, clatter, beep, beep, pause Report. *explosion *'Oroku Karai: sigh Understood. Launch a counter-assault. sigh, footsteps We're under attack, father. *'Karl Blanque: '''Attack?! What fools attack TCRI? *'Shredder:' It's okay, General. We are expecting this. We've made arrangements. Karai, tell Hob to prepare his ambush- *'Oroku Karai:' Uh... *explosion *'Hattori Tatsu:' Problem? *'Oroku Karai:' footsteps quietly: ''Father, Old Hob is leading the attack on TCRI. *'Shredder:' WHAT?! *'Oroku Karai:' Yes, him and his team of Mutanimals. *explosion *'Shredder:' shout, smash, clatter, footsteps, slash, debris scattering, pant, pant Tatsu... Kill them all... *'Hattori Tatsu:' Understood. fingers snapping *13 instances, door opens, footsteps: 13 instances *'Shredder:' Tatsu? *'Hattori Tatsu:' door stopped Yes, Lord Shredder? *explosion *'Shredder:' Kill them all, except the cat. I want that pleasure personally. *'Hattori Tatsu:' Hmm... door closes *'Rocksteady:' Yo, you got some guns or expletive? *explosion *'Bebop:' Yeah, boss-man, we're ready to fight. snort Just point us where you need some corpses. *'Shredder:' Get these two out of here! *'Qas:' On it, Lord Shredder. footsteps *'Oroku Karai:' Wait, Qas... With your permission, father, I'd to lead Qas and these two to secure the rat. *'Shredder:' The rat?! scoff Why? *explosion *'Oroku Karai:' Old Hob may be working with the turtles. *explosion *'Shredder:' Ah, yes... Drawing our attention to the overt threat while a foursome of ninjas rescue their master. Possible... *explosion *'Baxter Stockman:' Actually, our priority should be securing the mutagenic lab. If that is destroyed, the rat is useless as a prisoner. By the time we can rebuild, his vialability for extraction will be gone. He's already too old. *explosion *'Shredder:' So be it. Karai, secure the lab with Qas and the... brutes. General Krang and I will escort the prisoner to the Technodrome and sewer the uplink to this dimension. chuckle That way the turtles' efforts will all be for nothing! laughter *explosion *'Karl Blanque:' laughter Good thinking, Ch'rell. *'Oroku Karai:' Understood, father. I shall not fail you. snaps, footsteps Qas, bring your two pets with you and come with me to the armory. *explosion *'Qas:' under-breath: They're not pets... sigh Yes, Karai. Yuo heard her. Follow me. footsteps Let's get you two some guns. *explosion *'Rocksteady:' Nice! *'Bebop:' snort Oh, yeah! Let's do this! *explosion *opens, footsteps: 2 instances, loud footsteps: 2 instances, door closes *'Shredder:' Stockman, with us. Let's get you secured as well. *explosion *'Baxter Stockman:' Thank you, Shredder. footsteps *3 instances, door opens, footsteps: 3 instances, door closes *explosion Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 22. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 24. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 23 Category:VOX Box Category:Baxter Stockman/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Rob Smith/Appearances Category:Don Jones/Appearances Category:Oroku Saki/Appearances Category:Hattori Tatsu/Appearances Category:Krang/Appearances Category:Oroku Karai/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:Utrom/Appearances Category:TCRI/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances